Saved
by Cindyyyyy
Summary: When Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay visit the planet Oka, they discovers that the whole planet is destroyed and everybody is dead...Except the little 6 years old girl that they find.
1. Mia

No more trees, no more green grass. Everything was burned down. The sky was dark grey. Sheppard and Rodney could smell the disgusting smell from dead bodies that lay everywhere. The beautiful planet Oka was destroyed and Sheppard felt the anger inside him.

"Damn it!"

"What has happened?" Rodney McKay said with a voice that was in chocked.

"Wraiths." John Sheppard said and hold his weapon tighter. "Lets clear this area and then we get out of here. It´s like a graveyard."

They went through the destroyed little village and they noticed that the whole place was surrounded by dead silence.

"Come on body, let's go back. Wraiths are gone and there are not a living…"

Sheppard suddenly stopped.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"Did you hear that?" John pointed to a big fallen tree.

"Maybe it was just something that fallen apart."

"No. Wait here. I will check."

John went to the big tree and he suddenly heard something that moved. He jumped over to the other side and he lowered his weapon immediately.

The little girl with blue eyes with tears jumped up and started to run.

"McKay! Catch the girl" Sheppard shouted and ran after.

Rodney looked confused at the scared girl when she by mistake ran into his arms. John took her from Rodney as she frighten struggled to get free.

"Hey, hey, hey, It´s ok. We won´t hurt."

The little girl stopped but she was still shaking and the tears rolled from her eyes. She could not be more than 6 years old, John thought to himself and than lifted her up.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with the kid? Her family and friends…all that she had on Oka is all dead." Rodney said and took his hand on his neck and looked concerned out of the window in the meeting hall.

"For now it is best that she stays here at Atlantic a couple of weeks. She´s limping because she has a big wound on her leg that has to be taken care of. The wound can easily be infected. And she´s also very hurt physically." Carson said.

"I understand. She can stay. But someone needs to take the responsibility of her." Dr Elizabeth Weir said and then looked at John.

"Oh no, don´t look at me."

"Colonel Sheppard, you found her and she would be very safe with you. It´s only a suggestion."

John looked at Tayla that smiled and nicked like she said, "do it".

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ok, I´ll baby sit."

"Good. Where is she now Dr Carson?" Dr Weir asked.

"I had to give her an injection so she could fall asleep a couple of hours. She´s in the resting room at the clinic. Think that she will wake up soon."

Mia woke up and didn´t know where she was. She didn't remember anything. She was alone in a room and lay on a bed and one of her knees was wrapped in bandage. She jumped off the bed and felt the fear. "I must get out of here." she thought.

She wen out of the room with her pained knee and then followed a long corridor. She then went left, then right, and then left again. She went upstairs. Then she could hear two men talking with each other and she could hear that they were jogging.

"Where could she be?" one of them asked.

"Carson, you check downstairs and I´ll keep looking here."

* * *

Mia opened a door and went in a dark room before they could see her. She collided with a shelf and then heard glass fall in front of her on the floor in the dark and then she hide under, what she thought was, a desk. When she couldn´t hear the men anymore she went out of the room again and was about to run.

"Hello kiddo. There you are."

She jumped of fear and saw a man with dark hair and blue kind eyes behind her.

"Just thought I heard something in the lab and I wasn´t wrong. You don´t have to be afraid."

He sat down on his knees in front of her.

"My name is John Sheppard. What´s yours?"

She could feel that she was shaking again.

"Don´t worry, you don´t need to answer now."

He saw that she bend her knee.

"Does it hurts?"

The girl shook her head.

"Ok then. We need to get you to bed and I will carry you."

He held a hand forward her and carefully she took Johns hand. She knew he didn´t want to hurt her. He was kind. He then lifted her up and he took her to his room.

"You will stay with me for a while. We will fix a bed for you, but for now you can take mine." He said and laid her down on the bed.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? I think you at least should take some water."

Mia had stopped shaking. He began to win her trust.

She took the glass and drank a few mouths of water. Then she looked at him with her blue big eyes.

"My…My name is Mia."

John smiled.

"Hello Mia."


	2. Breaking the rules

Mia had slept 12 hours and she woke up at the morning. John was sleeping in a chair right next to her. She tried to stand up but she immediately felt pain in her knee and felled right into John that woke up.

"You´re ok? Having pain in your knee?"

Mia nicked.

"Ok then. I will carry you to Dr. Carson so we can check this up."

And so he did. On their way they met many people that was saying "Good morning Colonel" or "Good morning Sheppard" and all of them gave Mia a smile.

Suddenly they went by a window and she saw that amazing view with all these thorns and the sea that she could see as long as the eyes could reach. Sheppard then went in at the elevator and pushed the button one level under first floor.

"Ah, good morning Colonel and little lady. How are we doing today? Dr Carson Beckett said with his accent and look at the little girl that tighten her grip at Johns T-shirt.

"She´s having pain in her knee." John said.

"Well, we will check the knee then. I will be careful, I promise." Carson said and smiled at the girl and Mia gave him a little smile back.

Carson pointed at a bed and John laid the girl down as he saw Dr Weir came in at the clinic.

"I´ll be right back Mia, ok?" John said to Mia.

"Ok." The girl said quietly.

John walked to Elisabeth.

"How is she? Have she spoken yet?"

"Not much. But I think I´m starting to win her trust and she has calmed down a bit. Her name is Mia." Sheppard said and saw how Carson cheered her up. She was actually smiling now, which was a sign for feeling safe.

"So you´re sure you can handle this now?" Dr weir asked and smiled to Sheppard.

"Yeah, no problem." He said and looked at the little girl. She needed him, he thought.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and Mia felt more comfortable at Atlantis. Her knee was almost full recovered and she could walk again. She had met people of the team; Rodney, Ronon, Dr Weir and she had become good friend with Tayla. But most of the time she was with John that showed her around Atlantis and told her roles like:

Do not touch anything. Never walk around alone.

He also gave her a little walkie- talkie that was like a little microphone at her chin.

"Don´t ever go out of the room without this." He said to her seriously. "It have saved my life many times."

One time she woke up in the middle of the night after having nightmares. John wasn´t in the room. Panicked she ran out of the room and forgot about her walkie-talkie and tried to find John. She ran to the cafeteria, to the meeting hall, the lab and then took the elevator to the stargate that John had showed her. But no John and it was empty everywhere. By mistake she touched a button and the stargate opened. She saw the beautiful blue color in the big ring and curiously she walked down the stairs and looked at it. But suddenly she heard "Damn it!" and then the blue color was gone. And in the next few seconds she was in Johns arms. He hugged her tight and then he gave her a scolding.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you know what could have happened? Wraiths and replicators are out there and you opened the gate?! They could have going right through the gate and attacked us! And what about the rules we talked about? You broke .rule.! Look at me. LOOK AT ME!"

Mia was shaking now and scared she looked him in his angry eyes that became more...worried.

"Please Mia." He said with a calmer voice. "Don´t you ever do this again. You scared the hell out of me."

A tear rolled down her chin.

"I had a nightmare and I couldn´t find you. I´m sorry." She said.

He hugged her tightly as she cried against his shoulder. As he carried her to their room she felled asleep in his arms. When he laid her in her bed and he lay down in his, she woke up and then walked over to his bed and crawled under the blanked next to John.

"I love you John." She murmured and felled asleep right away.


	3. The necklace

_She saw her mother smiled at her when they baked Mia´s favorite cookies. It was evening and the sun shined orange on the way down._

_"Do not bring to much flavor sweetie." Dalia told her daughter. _

_Mia thought her mother was the most beautiful woman she ever had seen. She had long blond hair and a small figure and she always wore beautiful dresses. She wanted to be just like her when she grew up. She always have wanted to have her mothers hair, but she knew that she would always have the dark brown hair color, just like her father. _

_"How long is it now for my birthday mummy?"_

_"Hmm. One minute less from when you asked me last time." Dalia said and make her daughter giggle when she took some flavor at her nose._

_"I can´t believe you will be six years old tomorrow sweetie. Times just rush by and you starting to be a big girl now."_

_Then her mother´s smile disappeared and it looked like she was thinking a minute._

_"What is it?" Mia asked._

_Dalia went to the living room and came back with a little box._

_"I already have a present to you." She said and gave Mia a little box._

_"Can I open it?" Mia shined._

_"At one condition. Don´t tell your father that I gave you a present the night before your birthday. Promise?" Dalia whispered. _

_"Promise!" Mia said and opened the little box._

_It was a necklace with a picture of her mother and father in it._

_"When you wear this we will always be with you."_

_"It´s…It´s beautiful. Thank you mummy." Mia said and hugged Dalia._

_Suddenly Mia´s father climbed in after being away the whole day and Mia fast put the necklace in her pocket of the dress._

_"Daddy!" _

_"Flowie!" Dan said and caught his giggling daughter when she ran into his arms. He always had calling her Flowie as far as she could remember. It was because of her allergy against roses. Only when she was in trouble he called her Mia._

_"Aren´t you in bed yet little lady?"_

_"Nope. We are baking cookies!" she said and pointed at the cookie dough._

_"Well, It´s late now sweetie. I can finish the cookies and you will taste them tomorrow on your birthday."_

_Dan put her down and both of the parents gave Mia a good-night-hug._

_"Goodnight." Mia said and yawned and walked to her room._

_"Goodnight Flowie." He said and followed her steps with a smile._

* * *

_When Mia had walked to her room Delia looked seriously at her husband. He knew what she wanted to know._

_"We think that the wraiths are gone. We searched through the area where they had been and we found nothing. Hopefully they feared that we were too many for them."_

_"Even though you look worried." Dalia murmured._

_"I have a bad feeling about this Dalia. It´s too good to be true. After the celebrate of Mia tomorrow I will send a message to Atlantis. We need their help."_

_Dalia nicked._

_"I´m scared Dan. I´m scared that they will come and hurt Mia." She said and a teardrop felled down her chin._

_"Hey, it´s ok honey. I will protect you and Mia. If they come, you know where to hide. Ok?"_

_"Yes." She said and cried. "I love you."_

_"I love you to Dalia."_

_When they kissed and heard the alarm sound outside they both could feel it was the last time they ever kissed._

* * *

_"Mia, you need to wake up!" Her mother shouted._

_Mia felt dizzy in the head when she sat up at the bed._

_"What´s wrong mummy? Where´s daddy?" she asked confused._

_"Come on sweetie. We need to go down in the basement at our secret place." She said stressed with a shaky voice._

_Mia heard screaming outside and…monster sound?_

_Suddenly they heard the door smashed. Dalia stopped. Then looked at Mia._

_"Ok Mia. You need to run down to the basement alone and stay at the hiding place until you can´t hear screaming and the sound of wraiths anymore. I know you can do this."_

_"But you mother?" Mia said and tears started to roll._

_"Do as I told you sweetie." Then Dalia sighed. "I love you so much Mia. Take your necklace on and I´ll always be with you."_

_Mia nicked and they heard the smashing sound at the front door again._

_"Go. NOW." _

_Mia ran down at the dark basement and she opened a door that almost was impossible to see in the wall. When she heard her mother scream she hold her ears and closed her eyes. In hours she was sitting like that. When she took her hands of her ears there was silent. She could only hear her own breaths. _

_Suddenly the door opened and her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would plop out._

_"Flowie?" Someone whispered and Mia thought she ever had feeling so relieved before._

_"D…Daddy?" she said and jumped in a hug in his arms._

_"My little Flowie. You´re alive." He said and this was the first time she ever had seen her own father cry._

_"Please don´t leave me. I don´t want to be alone anymore." She cried._

_"Schh baby, schh. I won´t. But we need to get out of here now. People will come to our rescue. Everything will be ok. Now I want you to close your eyes. Do not open them until I say it´s ok. Understand?"_

_She nicked and closed her eyes and she felt that he carried her up. When she knew they were outside she felt a horrible smell that she never had smelled before._

_Her father climbed up and behind something._

_"Ok, open your eyes Flowie."_

_And so she did. They were behind a big tree that had been felled down. But then they heard voices that were…creepy. Like the "monster voices". She knew it was what her mother had called "wraiths."_

_"No, don´t leave me." Mia said._

_"Mia, I will come back. You need to stay here. Be a good girl, ok?"_

_Before he ran away he looked back at her and smiled._

_"I´m glad that you have received the necklace Flowie."_

_And that was the last time she saw of him before he ran away in the forest._

_6 hours later Sheppard and Rodney would find her._

* * *

"No Daddy, please don´t leave me. Mummy…No don´t leave me. Noo" She cried.

"Mia. Mia wake up." He said and switched the light on and shake her awake. "You´re having a nightmare."

She collapsed in his armed and it wasn´t no end at the teardrops.

"I want my mummy and daddy." She said and held tight in something.

"Scch sweetheart. It´s ok. Schh, I´m here, I´m here."

As he comforted her he saw that she was holding in a necklace. It was a picture of a man and women. The mans name was Dan Lorade. It was the man that had contacted John and the team for help.


	4. This is goodbye

**Hello readers! Many thanks for your reviews and kind support! Here comes a new chapter!**

* * *

Sheppard walked into Dr Weirs office. She was looking at the view over Atlantis.

"You wanted to talk with me?" He said.

She turned around and looked at him with her seriously blue eyes.

"Yes." She said and he knew what it was about.

"It´s about Mia, isn´t it?"

She nicked.

"It´s time for Mia to get a real home now."

"Where?"

"At earth" Elizabeth said.

"There are better planets than earth with villages like the one she lived in." John said.

"No. If the wraiths know that there´s a surviving from Oka, they´re going to kill her. Earth is too big for the wraiths. They will never find her there."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I know that you two have learn to know each other John…"

"It´s not that Liz. I know this is not a place for a child, but she´s having nightmares every night about all that has happened to her. She hasn´t melt everything yet. I think It´s a bad idea to send her away now. She´s already too scared"

"No. It´s better now before she sees you as a father figure. She will be ok."

She already started to do, he thought to himself. But he knew that maybe she was right. Better to sent her away now instead of later. But how could you say to a little six years old girl that she was going to be sent away without break her heart?

"When?" he asked.

* * *

"So what is this button for?" She asked and pointed at a blue button.

"No, don´t touch!" Rodney shouted and then sighed when Sheppard came in at the lab.

"Is she always this annoying?" he asked.

"Nope, just with you." Sheppard said and smiled and lifted up a giggled girl.

"Can´t I stay more with Rodney?" she asked.

"No. We need to go." He said and became serious.

He sat the little girl down that said goodbye to Rodney. They walked along the corridors in silence. He needed to tell her the truth. Now.

"Hey kiddo." He started and she turned around with a smile.

"Yes John."

"Do… Do you like it here?"

She nicked.

"But don´t you miss playing with other children again and go to school?"

"Nope. I like it here" She answered.

He stopped.

"Come here kiddo." He said and sat down right in forward her.

It was now or never.

"What is it John?" she asked and felt that something was wrong.

"Mia…You can´t stay with us anymore…"

"Why not?" She asked fast.

"Because…"

"You don´t like me?"

"No…"

"I´m so sorry that I broke rules that night. I will never do it again I promise!"

She said upset.

"Hey, hey. No it´s not that honey. You have not doing something wrong. But this is not a place for a child. You will get a better home."

He saw that the tears were close to her. So as for him. He´d became to love that little child and tonight she would be gone and probably he would never see her again.

* * *

She saw the men that were going to take her to her new life. She hugged the team goodbye. Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Dr Beckett and Dr Weir. Then John bend down to her level.

"I´m scared" she said.

"You can do this kiddo. I know you can. Everything is going to be ok."

"I will never forget you John."

He took her in his arms.

"I love you."

"I…I love you to girl." He whispered in her ears.

The men gave Sheppard a sign.

"It´s time Mia. This is goodbye"

She released her from Johns arms, look at him with a sad face and then she walked with the men.


	5. All forgotten

**9 Years later**

"Hey Bec! Do you have a cigarette?" she said to her friend in the dark when she walked to her in the alley. Rebecca was 15 years old with torn clothes, as herself, and they´re were like sister. They had knew each other the first day that Mia had run away from her adoptive parents, which was when she was 12 years old.

Bec stood there in the alley with her blond hair leaning at the brick wall.

"Damn girl, you´re like a chimneypot." Bec said and handed over a cigarette to her friend with a worn purple shirt and jeans with holes at the leg. Her brown dark curly hair was in a ponytail.

"Oh shut up. I can stop whenever I want" Mia said and lit the cigarette.

Bec laughed at her.

"C'mon we have a mission to take care of. Jack will break our necks if we don´t be there at time." Bec said and started to go out of the alley and out at the streets of Miami.

"Where we going?" Mia asked and jogged after.

"We will meet him at the beach. He has five kilos that he wants us to deliver."

* * *

"You´re late." the man with the scar in his face said and the wind blow through his long hair. Jack was around 50 years old with muscular arms and broad shoulders. He was a powerful man with contacts everywhere. About four times he had been arrested for drug dealing or for murder, but he always had been released one hour later because of his well-paid lawyers. Bec and Mia had been working as drug dealers for him for one year as they knew that their second choice was to sell their bodies. It wasn´t a safe job. But not the dangerous job either as everybody knew who Jack Tyler was and what he was able to. The girls knew that Jack was attached to them and he was a kind man for who he liked. He paid them generously after every mission.

"Sorry sir. Wont happen again." Mia said.

He handed Bec the briefcase.

"Take this to the marina, then meet me here in an hour with the money. Here´s the exactly address. His name is Moreno." Jack said and handed over a peace of paper to Mia. "Do you have your weapons?"

Mia dragged up the gun under her too big purple shirt.

"Good."

They left Jack and started to walk. When they passed the parking lot Mia stopped.

"C´mon let´s steal a car."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Bec, can you drive?"

"Well…I have driven once in my life."

Mia smiled.

"Good enough babe. Let´s take that car." She said and pointed at a blue old Volvo and started to walk to the car. "C´mon Bec, there´s nobody here right now. Hurry!"

Bec rolled her eyes. "I´m so going to regret this." Then she followed Mia with the briefcase.

"It´s open!" Mia said glad.

"Ok then. Do you know how to hotwire a car?"

"Yeah. I´ve done this before."

She worked with the cables and after 5 minutes the car started.

"Oh yeah it works!"

"Ok Mia, move. I drive. And if we be arrested I´m going to blame you."

* * *

"See, no problemo." Mia said as she walked out of the car and saw all the yachts.

"Yeah, I´d almost killed a man and his dog." Bec sighed. "Are you sure this is the address?"

"Yep."

Then they saw two men in black costumes came in the dark.

"It must be them." Mia whispered. "Are you ready with the gun if something would happened?"

Bec nicked.

They saw the men coming closer. Both of them were Latin Americans.

"Jacks delivery?" one of them asked.

"Yeah." Bec said. "You have the money?"

The other man, who they could guess was Moreno, gave them a briefcase.

Mia opened it and it was full with money. She nicked at Bec that gave him the cocaine briefcase. Moreno opened it took up a cocaine test.

"It´s ok." He said and looked at his partner. "Nice to do business with you. Send our regards to Jack."

"Same to you gentlemen's" Bec said and shooked Morenos and the other mans hand.

Then they walked back to the beach and left the car at the marine. Jack was early as always and gave them a smile when he saw the briefcase.

"Peace a cake boss." Mia said.

"Good job. Here." Jack said and gave the girl their money enough so they looked at each other. "I´ll keep in touch."

* * *

"He´s cute." Mia said and pointed at a guy with dark hair and a beer in his hand. Probably at least ten years older than their selves.

"Do you think that I can trick him that I´m twenty?"

"Sure. Just show the false leg if he doubt on you."

"Oh my god, he´s on his way here. How do I look?" Bec said and stroked her hair and white skirt nervous with her hand.

"Beautiful. Now go and meet him." Mia said and pushed Bec up.

She did as she was told and Mia saw them talk and laugh at each other.

"May I?" she heard a man voice say and turned around.

She smiled.

"Sure."

He sat down next to her. Mia guessed that he was around 20 years old. The hair was blond and he had a trained body.

"I haven't seen you here before. I´m Trevor."

"Mia"

"So how´s the beer?"

"Good." She said and drank a mouth.

"Ok, then I will order you another one." He said and smiled.

And there it began. When she had drunk another glass of beer with him he ordered another one and at the end she was drunk. She forgot Bec and when Trevor asked if she wanted to go with him home she did.

* * *

She woke up in his arms. "Where am I?" she thought. Suddenly she remembered it all.

"Oh no." She whispered to herself and got dressed before he woke up. She felt a headache worse than ever when she walked out of the apartment.

She felt relieved when she knew where she was and that there was not long way home. She hurried and ran through the street with the headache. And the sun and the hot temperature didn´t make it better.

"Damn." She swore to herself as she walked upstairs. She unlocked the door.

"Bec? Are you ho…" She got quiet.

Bec lay at the floor with tablets in her hand.

"Oh no. Oh no. No Bec you´re not doing drugs. No it can´t be…!"

Mia ran to the lifeless body and tried to scream her alive. But she knew it was too late. Her best friend, her sister was already gone.

When she heard the police was coming, she gave her friend a last hug and then ran out of the apartment and out to the streets.

She was passing a newspaper shop. She saw the first page of the newspaper as she ran forward.

**Monster at earth**

Later that article and picture would make her remember all of her childhood, remember Atlantis, John, the team, her parents and the lost necklace that was gone that she had forgotten. But for now she wouldn´t sees that it was a wraith at the picture.


	6. Existence

**Hello dear readers! I know there was kind of...Revolution with chapter 5 and maybe it didn´t worked so well as I wanted.** **I´d even lost readers because of chapter 5. But I have a story in my head that I want to write about. And as I´m not living in a english speaking country I have sometimes troubles with words and grammar, that´s why I write here at this site just to evolve. So I´m very thankful to you that gave me the tips regarding the language.**

**I hope that I at least have some of you left that read my story and I´m glad that you tell me what you think, keep doing that.**

__**Thanks an regards, here comes chapter 6.**

_Dear Dairy,_

_I don´t know where I am. I´m at an island somewhere that belongs to Jack as the police are looking for me. Yesterday I saw at the news that Bec didn´t take an overdose, which I knew all along. She got killed and I know it was the guy she was with that night. Who else could it be? I have been here about three weeks in this house. Most of the time I have cried, smoked and also doing something that I haven´t done at long time. Thinking of my life. Who am I? I don´t know where I´m from or where I was born. I can´t remember my childhood. But actually I´m still a kid, aren´t I? I don´t know because as I understand a child should feel safe and loved. Two things I can´t remember that I ever have felt. And kids also have parents. I don´t know who my parents are, where they live and if they´re alive. I don´t know…myself. The only thing I know is that I´m a 15 years old drug dealer that ran away from my adoptive parents that didn´t care about me. I´m a 15 years old girl that have lost her best friend. If you ask me I don´t think this is normal. And one thing more I know is that the news business has nothing to show in TV or write on the newspaper more than that damn monster. "Monsters from other planets". How pathetic._

* * *

John looked at the picture of her. She had the same dark hair as she have had as a little kid. She didn´t look happy and she had worn clothes with holes. Actually she looked like a kid living at the streets. The cigarette in her hand gossiped that she smoked. What went wrong?

"How old is she now?" Rodney asked.

"15." Sheppard said.

"15 years old and a drug dealer?!"

"Not just that. She is suspected for murder and wanted for the police." Dr Weir said.

"Of her best friend? Yeah very logical." Sheppard said sarcastic.

"The wraiths know that there was one human that survived at Oka and somehow they know who Mia is which explains why a wraith is at earth right now." Dr Weir said.

"So the girl called _Bec _was murdered of the wraith?"

"No. It was no sign at the body that it was a wraith." Weir answered.

"Is there any explanations how the wraiths could have tracked her. Or even find out that she was alive?" John asked.

"Not at the time."

"So what are we doing now?"

"You and Sheppard will track this wraith and kill it. And bring Mia back to Atlantis. She´s not safe at earth. "

"Ok then. Get a 15 year old drug dealer and…Wraith hunting in Miami sounds so… kind of weird." Rodney sighed.


	7. Wraith hunting

"Jack I can´t stay here anymore. I´m feeling isolated." Mia said as she looked at the view over the blue sea at the balcony.

"If you go out there it will only take half an hour and then you will be arrested." Jack said.

"Well… Maybe I should just tell the truth to the cops about Bec."

"Think Mia, think. It´s not just about Bec. It´s about the drugs. They will put you in reformatory until you are 20. And do you really think that they are going to believe that you didn´t killed Bec?"

"Yeah, I know the risks Jack. But I can´t hide all my life out here at this island. I´ll will be fine and I have hidden from cops before."

He sighed and looked down.

"I can´t make you stay here Mia. If you really want to go back you are free to leave. I will drive you back."

"I would be very grateful."

* * *

Rodney looked impressed at the palms, the buildings and the surrounding as they walked at the streets in the heat.

"Never been in Miami before?"

"Actually no." Rodney said and smiled nervous when a hot girl with blond hair in a short dress passed by and said "hi" to him.

"What a catch." John said and took his sunglasses of and blinked at him.

Rodney cleared his throat.

"Maybe it´s best to put the wraithtracker on." He said and took up a thing from his pocket that looked like an Iphone.

"Yeah, maybe he´s at the beach working on his tan."

"Very funny." Rodney said sarcastic.

* * *

As promised Jack took her back to the city and gave her new ID and enough money to leave Miami to start over.

"Contact me if you need anything." He said standing at the bridge next to the big yacht. "We will keep looking for the responsible."

"Jack, I don´t know how I can thank you enough for everything."

He nicked.

"Well I guess I have to go now." Mia said.

"Take care of you kid. We will meet again." Jack said and then jumped up at the yacht.

* * *

_Dear Dairy,_

_I´m now on my own. I have rent a room for tonight after being at the mall shopping. I´m feeling…Pretty with my new wardrobe and I have dumped my old clothes. I don´t think that even Bec would had recognize me. I look very different when I look in the mirror. And my new name is Tina Parson, 19 years old, as it says in my ID. So I guess the hiding game has started. Tonight I will drink. Alone. And tomorrow I will go by bus to a place I´ve always wanted to visit, Dallas. Yeah, yeah I have seen the TV show._

_Well, I guess that the time is running late. Time to get dressed for the bar. I´m going to bring my gun in case there´s a psycho who wants to kill me too._

* * *

"Damn it Rodney, we have walked around 5 hours now. Still no signal?"

"No. Maybe he has left the country? Or has returned to the other wraiths again?"

"Keep dreaming. It doesn´t work" John said and sighed.

"Of course it works. I have built it."

"Yeah, yeah smart guy, I´m having enough. Let´s grab something to eat. I´m starv…"

Suddenly the tracker started to beep and Rodney raised an eyebrow.

"Three kilometers from here. Lets go."

* * *

She swept the glass of wine and smoked the last of the cigarette. She knew it wouldn´t be many people at the bar at a weekday. She noticed the person that sat alone in the corner that was dressed like a Goth. Mia didn´t saw the face because of the hood; she only saw the white long hair.

The whole time that Mia sat in the bar the goth sat there without moving. After drinking a few more drinks she felt tired. It was time to go home and sleep and start a new life tomorrow. She jumped off the chair and started to walk out. She felt a little dizzy at first but the fresh air cured it. She walked through the street in the middle of the night and she barely met anyone. Suddenly when she passed an alley someone drag her in. It was the goth.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

She ran but there was no way out from the alley. She turned around and then she saw that the "goth" had taken the hood off. It was then she realized that the newspaper have had right all along as the monster stood right in forward her. It was nearly two meters long and had long white hair. The skin was grey-green and it had scars everywhere. The eyes were small and dark.

Quickly she took her gun and shot the monster as it walked at her. It only made him angrier and he screamed.

"Hey, whitehead." A male voice said and the monster turned around.

There was a read light coming in the dark and hit it and he felled to the ground immediately.

Mia looked chocked at the monster. She couldn´t believe her eyes. Then she looked at the two men.

"Are you ok?" the one with the laser gun asked.

She took a step backward and pointed the gun at him.

"Who are you?"


	8. Let s talk

**Dear readers, Many thanks for all your support!**

* * *

He looked at the girl who pointed a gun against him in the dark.

"Hey. Put the gun down. We are only here to help you." John said and looked the girl in the eye, just like he had 9 years earlier at Oka.

"Don´t you recognize us?" Rodney asked.

"No I don´t. Again, who are you."

"I´m Colonel John Sheppard and this is Dr Rodney McKay. Now, put the gun down. We need to talk."

"Then talk. I´m not going to put my gun down before I know what you want. And what the hell was that…thing?"

"We will explain everything but you need to go with us." John said and took a step forward to her.

"Where?" she asked and started to shake.

Then a blue laser light hit Mia and she felled to the ground.

Sheppard turned around and saw Rodney that looked a little surprised of the fast drag and perfect shot.

"Nice shot." John said.

"Well…I had been training."

* * *

She opened her eyes and felt a headache.

"Your awake." She heard a female voice say and then she saw the woman standing right next to the bed. She had sand blond hair that was in a ponytail and she was dressed in white medical clothes.

"Whe..Where am I?" Mia said and took her hand at the forehead.

"You´re at the medical clinic in Atlantis. I´m doctor Keller."

"Atlantis?"

"Yeah. Heard you have been here before. Do you have much headache?" Dr Keller asked and then gave Mia a cup of water.

Mia took a mouth full as she saw the stun gun in the doctor's pocket.

"Feels like it´s going to explode. But it´s just the…"

She stopped, as she suddenly felt embarrassed.

Dr Keller smiled.

"Do you really think that you could hide a hangover for a doctor?"

"Guess not. But I´m feeling better if I take some fresh air." She said and then took the gun out of Keller's pocket and shot her with a blue light.

She ran through the corridors and up for few stairs. On her way she met men that she shot with the blue-light-gun. Suddenly she stopped at a window that she passed by and stared at the view. The sun was coming up over the island that looked like an… old city? She had never seen something like this and felt something she never had felt before. She couldn´t describe the feeling if it was bad or good. But she felt…Sad.

"Find her. Now." She heard a female voice said and she came back from the emotions.

"Yes Dr weir." A male voice said.

Mia didn´t see a door or other way out of where she was now. In a second they would get her if she didn´t find somewhere to go. She looked around and then she saw something forward her that looked like an elevator. When she stepped in at it the door was closed. She saw a screen that she didn´t understand what it was for. By mistake she touched the screen and suddenly the doors opened.

She was definitely at first floor now as she was outside and saw the sea right forwards her as long as her eyes could reach. Had she been teleported?

"I´m so confused. What is this place?" she whispered to herself as she ran to the bridge and looked around with the awful headache she had.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we don´t use boats"

She froze. She knew that male voice and slowly she turned around and saw John that looked serious and pointed a stun gun at her.

"Game´s over kiddo. Are you going to stop giving us trouble or do you want to sleep more?"

It was no meaning. She was caught and she was tired of it all. The most time of her life she had been on the run and she had never felt safety. It was enough.

She took one step and dropped the gun and kicked it to him.

"No. I´m sick of running. If you want to kill me, do it now." She shouted.

"We are _not_ going to hurt you." Sheppard said and sighed at her teenage hormones.

"Then why am I here? What is this place and why are monsters trying to kill me?"

It was much simpler to explain when she was a little kid, John thought.

"If you give us one chance to explain instead of shoot people to sleep and run away, we will explain everything Mia." John said and lowered the gun. "Deal?"

She looked at him and calmed down when he lowered his weapon. She could see that he wasn´t lying.

"Very well." She said and walked by him back in the torn. "Deal."


	9. Too young

__**Thank you all for the reviews as I always got more inspiration to write! Here comes the second chapter for today! **

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Four days has passed by since the last time I wrote. It feels like I´m living in a dream. I can´t believe what I´ve heard today. I´m actually an alien. Yeah, yeah laugh... Or maybe not an alien, but they says that I´m not from earth and that the planet I come from was destroyed by, what they called, wraiths. They said that they found me alone when I was six years old after my father alarmed that they needed help from Atlantis. They came too late and both of my parents were killed together with all others of "my people". Now the wraiths are after me for some reason. Well, I´ve already met one of these monsters so I guess that´s proof enough. _

_John has showed me around at some places here at the island. Of course Atlantis is not at Earth… So dear dairy, I´m also at another planet and apparently I arrived through something called "Stargate". It looks like a big ring with a beautiful shimmering blue color inside. Like shimmering water. They said that I have been here before, but I can´t remember a thing. I really can´t. _

_But there´s something more that bothers me that I have not told anyone. I discovered this yesterday and this time I really got myself in troubles._

* * *

Mia opened the door to the balcony and took out the packet from her pocket and then she enjoyed every whiff she took.

The view was beautiful as the light from the island shimmered against the sea in the dark. She closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air through her nostrils.

"Ok, focus Mia. You can do it. You can remember." She whispered to herself and tried to think back at the earliest memory in her life. When she saw herself being slapped by her adoptive father she immediately opened her eyes and shook the head.

"Ok, no memories about adoptive parents. Lets do this."

She closed her eyes hard this time and tried to go back even further back in time."

"_You can´t flee. Both of you would not be able to flee. _"a scary voice said and then she saw a wraith right forward her with long blond hair and grey-green skin.

Mia screamed and opened her eyes. Half Atlantic probably woke up.

"Crap." She said as she saw John coming out at the balcony.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to take some fresh air and I think I felled asleep out here." Mia answered and hoped that he wouldn´t look at the ashtray.

But when the colonel started to sniffle she knew she was screwed.

"Is there a fire somewhere?"

"N…No I can´t smell anything." Mia said and then pretending to yawn and started to walk back in. "God I´m tired, time for bed."

"Oh no young lady don´t even think about it." He said and took a grip on her shirt and dragged her back. "Where´s the cigarettes?"

"It was the last one."

He looked at her like he was saying "Nice try" and she handled the cigarettes to him. She saw the cigarettes disappear in the dark and then in the water when he threw them out of the balcony.

"Wh…What the hell?!"

"I´m going to make some rules RIGHT NOW."

"You have no right telling me what I can or what I can´t do." Mia whispered angry.

John laughed sarcastic.

"You´re 15 and only a child, so yes I can. Rule number one; No smoking. Rule number two; no drinking and rule number three; NO SNEAKING OUT. Do you understand?" he said and stared angrily at her.

Something just burst in her.

"You don´t know anything about me and what I´ve been through. My life is a whole mess and I´ve never EVER felt the feeling that I have belonged somewhere. But maybe that´s not surprising as I ever was from the planet I lived in. I´m all alone and I have nobody as my best friend got killed last month and all at my birth planet is dead and…"

John caught her in a hug and she collapsed with tears in his arms.

"And…And I can´t remember anything." She sobbed.

"Schh. You will remember. Just give it some time. I will help you" He comforted.

At a moment she wanted to tell him her secret but she didn´t. She could not find the courage.


	10. Hypnosis

"Ok, we will try hypnosis." Dr keller said pointed at the bed.

"Okey." Mia said doubtfully and walked to the bed as she thought of movies where people had hypnotized each other by swinging a clock right in front of them and then flicked with their fingers so they could woke up.

"It´s ok. It´s not dangerous and you have control over yourself." Dr Keller said like she had read her mind. "Now I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice and do your best to focus. Ready?"

"I guess."

"Ok then. Close your eyes."

Mia did as she was told.

"Good. Now relax." She said with a smooth voice. "Just let your feet relax. Then your arms and your legs. Feel your hips relax together with you waist. Your neck relaxing together with your head. Feel now how the whole entire body is relaxing and take a deep breath."

And so she did and she had never felt so relaxed before.

"Good. Now you´re feeling relaxed and you can feel a heavy feeling coming over you. And as I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of hypnosis."

One minute passed by in the quiet room and they could only hear each other breath.

"Now we will start slowly to remember back in life. Tell me about the last time you´ve feel happiness."

Some seconds passed by.

"Me and Bec baking pancakes and we started a flour-war in our apartment."

"Good. Remember how you felt that time and then use that feeling to jump back in time until you´re 12 years old and tell me about a happy memory."

Dr Keller waited for Mia to response.

"Jackie. My adoptive parents dog."

"Good, And now use that feeling to go back another three years. You are now nine years old. Think about a memory. You can pick whatever you want."

"I can only see a red carpet."

"Good work. Now I want you to think back another two years and tell me what you see."

They were close now. If Mia could remember something when she was seven years old there was a big chance that she could remember when she first time arrived at Atlantis.

Dr Keller saw how hard she tried. Suddenly she opened her eyes and screamed.

"It´s ok, It´s ok, you´re safe."

She looked at her and then she calmed down.

"Did you see anything?"

Mia nicked.

"Wraiths."

* * *

"The red carpet is my earliest memory from my childhood and I don't even know if I was nine years old. Maybe I was older or younger. Then I really tried my best to think another two years back in time and it was then I saw the wraiths. I think they´re controlling my mind or something."

"They do if you let them". Sheppard said as they walked through the corridor.

Mia stopped.

"They will come, won´t they? They will come and kill me."

John turned around.

"Maybe they will come some day, but you will be protected so they will not kill you."

"Can you learn me to spar?" she asked and continued to walk with him.

"What?"

"So I also can protect myself."

"I think you should ask Ronon or Tayla instead of me."

"They´re better fighter?" Mia asked irritant and smiled.

"No…Ok maybe. Just talk with them and they will teach you." He said.

* * *

"And always keep your elbows low so the enemy wont hit you on the side of your body. Now we will try a move."

Tayla did a movement with her leg. Some kind of karate kick. Mia opened her moth of what she just saw.

"Do you really think I could do that?"

"Not now, but eventually you will learn." Ronon said. "Try on me."

Mia put herself in position.

"Now look me in the eyes. Do not forget about the elbows and bend your knees and when you ready you do what Teyla just showed you."

I´m so going to fail, she thought and then she tried the kick and land on the butt at the floor without touching Ronon.

"At least it looked much better than Rodney at first time." Teyla said.

"Well, I guess I should take that as a compliment." Mia said and stood up again.

* * *

It was evening and when her "fighting class" with Tayla and Ronon was over, Mia walked through the corridor to her room. She started to run when she felt the nausea and when she finally arrived at the toilet she puked. No, no not already she thought and then came out from the bathroom with pale face and then went back to the bed.

When she woke up in the middle of the night she felt that awful nausea again and ran to the toilet and puked. She felt the tears burn behind her eyes. She had never been this scared before.


	11. The secret

Mia woke up early next morning. The clock showed 05.10. She tried to go back to sleep but there were too many thoughts in her head. She took a blanket around her shoulders and then walked out of her room.

Like always she enjoyed the fresh air outside. It always making her go back to sleep again.

The balcony door was opened and she looked around if there was somebody else awake.

"Strange." She said as she couldn´t see anyone and then walked outside.

Leaning against the railing she breathed in the air. The view was as beautiful as always and she closed her eyes. Something was different. It was a cold feeling that she didn´t recognize and she felt herself being watched. She turned around and saw a man.

"Who…who are you?" she asked almost having a heart attack and looked at him with her blue eyes. He smiled at her.

"Last time I saw you was when you were a little child. You´ve grown."

"Do I know you?"

"More than you think." He said and took a step at her, but she stepped back.

"I can´t remember you." She said as she heard the fear in her own voice.

"I know."

"Please tell me who you are."

"You need to go where all answers and solutions are born. Then the memory will be your friend again." The man said.

"I…I don´t understand."

"You will." Suddenly he was gone with the wind. The last thing she could remember before she collapsed at the balcony was that whispering voice said to her: "Everything will be ok Flowie."

* * *

He was sitting right next to the bed where Mia laid. He stroke over the soft chin of hers.

"John we have taken some tests at her. And.."

John turned around and looked at Keller that seemed worried.

"What´s wrong? Is she going to be alright?" He interrupted her.

"You might want to come with me."

He looked at Mia one last time and then followed Dr. Keller out of the room.

* * *

Mia opened her eyes and the first person she saw was John.

"Hey there." He said.

"What happened?" she asked and took her hand at the forehead.

"We found you unconscious at the balcony. You have been sleeping in 12 hours."

"Wow, I guess I´ve beaten my sleeping record." She said.

John didn´t enjoyed the joke and he looked very serious at her.

They knew. He knew. She didn´t know what to say and she looked down at the blanket to avoid his eyes.

"Dr Keller have made some tests on you." He started.

Mia couldn´t make a noise. The words keep repeating in her head. They knew, he knew. They knew, he knew.

"And she also showed me a picture."

The black and white photo felled down right under her eyes. There it was. The little spot in the middle of the picture. The little spot that caused her pain in her stomach, nausea and smelling fragrances she´d never felt before.

She looked at John with tears in her eyes.

"It´s…It´s my child."

And then it all burst for her and John took her in his arms and rocked her like a little child.


	12. Thoughts

**Dear readers, I hope all is well with you and you´re having a nice start of the week. As I will go away for a few days I will not be able to upload new chapters until Wednesday. I will take my computer with me so I can write.**

**Until then, Take care of you and thank you for reading. Here comes a very short chapter.**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_My pregnancy is not a secret anymore. Five days ago when they found me unconscious at the balcony they found out that I was pregnant (in week 7). _

_And I´m kind of grounded at the nights now. I´m not allowed walking out of my room after 11.00 PM and I´m not allowed to leave my room before 7 AM. Well, not without escort. And colonel Sheppard made it clear that if I didn´t followed the rules; I would be grounded for real. And of course I´m not allowed to taking spar classes anymore from Ronon and Teyla. I guess I don´t have much choice than to give up the late nights outside and my fighting classes. For the first time in my teenager life I´m feeling that I´m a kid…And about 9 months from now I will have my own kid. I have spoke to Dr Keller and asked her some questions and everything that I have been feeling, like nausea, headache, pain in my stomach is normal. _

_Often I think about the night at the balcony. Was it real or was it a dream? If it was a dream it felt very over natural real. Or maybe I´m just crazy. Anyway, I think about it everyday. I wonder why he called me "Flowie". "Flowie", what kind of name is that? I hope that´s not my real name. And what did he meant by "You need to go where all answers and solutions are born"? Well, I don´t know. I told Dr Keller my "dream" and she claims that you can have dreams that feels very real when you´re pregnant. So sometimes I break together of the hormones and think that the pregnancy is the problem and I´m crazy. _

_But I know what I saw. It was real and I will find out who he is and what he meant._


	13. Attack

**Dear readers, I´m back.** ** Pls enjoy a new chapter of ****_Saved_**

She opened her eyes and as every morning she felt the nausea coming. Together with anger. After puking and getting dressed she walked immediately to the breakfast table in the cafeteria where she knew the team sat.

"Good morning sunshine." John said and took a bite of a turkey sandwich.

"I´m tired of this. I can´t sleep well and when I´m sleeping I have nightmares. At the mornings I feel that the food I ate the day before have no use as it always comes from my mouth in the toilet. Every day I am having pain in my stomach because I´m eating things like mustard on oranges! On top of this I´m start feeling fat. And can _someone _justmake the disgusting coffee smell disappear?! I can´t…Oh no, not again."

The team just stared confused at her as she ran to the ladies room. John raised an eyebrow.

"Eh…Dr Keller? Is that normal?" Rodney asked.

"It´s teenage hormones _plus_ pregnancy hormones. So yes."

After a minute they saw Mia come back again with red eyes.

"I´m sorry. I can´t just stand this anymore. Can´t you just give me a pill that makes this pain go away. Or maybe better, a sleeping vaccine so I can sleep the following 6 months."

"Because of your age we can´t give you anything yet. It can be a risk for your baby. The only thing you can do is to rest, eat and hang on." Keller said.

Mia sighed and felt Teylas hand comforting stroking her back.

"Ok then. I´m heading back to bed. I´m not hungry and what´s the point to eat when it only will come up again." Mia murmured and then started to walk back to her room.

"There ´s something I wanted to talk about." Dr Keller said when Mia was gone. "As she sees her pregnancy started to get worse. For the moment everything is ok and normal but if she faint or starting to bleed she immediately need help."

"I agreed with Dr Keller. She shouldn´t sleep alone and have a own room." Dr Weir said.

"So someone needs to babysit the teenage devil for 6 months?" Rodney asked.

* * *

"No." Mia said and took the pillow under her head.

"Yes you will so I can keep an eye on you. End of discussion."

She knew it was no use to fight about this.

"Ok. I understand."

"Good. Have you eat yet?" Sheppard asked.

"I have puked twice this morning and I can´t puke anymore cause there´s no food in my stomach. So no, I haven´t eat and I think I´ll wait so I can take a nap without waking up with nauseas." Mia said and then closed her eyes.

"Very well. I´ll be back in a few hours and then you´re going to eat." He said as he saw Mia go to the land of dreams.

_She saw a girl in a kitchen giggling at a woman with long blond hair and a white dress. Flour was on the floor and had also covered the little girl hands and nose._

_Then a man came in at the kitchen. Mia just saw his back._

_"We are baking cookies, daddy."_

_The man lifted up the girl in his arms and kissed his wife. _

_Suddenly everything changed. Mia was in a dark room and she didn´t know why she was covering her ears with her hands. Even if she covered her ears there was no silence. She heard everything outside anyway. People screamed for help and pain and there was a roar. Wraiths. She kept hearing the words "Don´t leave me, don´t leave me." _

_Then the door opened and she saw him in the light. The man from the balcony. _

_"My little Flowie, you´re alive." He said and hugged her tight._

_Then it all turned black again and she heard words echoed._

_"Take the necklace on and we will always be with you."_

_"You need to go where all answers and solutions are born. Then the memory will be your friend again." _

_"The memory."_

_"The necklace."_

* * *

"Mia wake up!" Sheppard shouted and shook her.

"The necklace." She murmured drowsy.

"Wake up. There are wraiths in Atlantis."

The words made her clear awake.

"What?"

"You need to stay here and lock the door. Take this." He said and gave her a gun.

"You know how this one works. Do not hesitate to shoot if it gets necessary." He said and looked seriously in her blue eyes.

"Am…Am I going to stay here alone?" she asked with shaky voice.

"I´ll be back. Do you understand?"

"No. You are going to leave me alone. Like they did."

Sheppard just looked at her.

"They left me. My parents at Oka."

"You remember?"

"I remember how it felt to be left alone." She said.

"Look. We don´t have time for this now, but I promise to not leave you and you need to trust me. Ok? You have your radio so you can contact whomever you want in the team." he said and took his arm around her.

"I…I trust you."

* * *

"How many are they?" Ronon asked and looked at Rodney and the screen in his hands.

"Three. They have split up and now one of them are heading to the jumpers and the two others are heading to…" Rodney answered and looked up from his screen and had the we-are-in-trouble-face. "They´re heading to the gate room."

"Ok then. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla, take three men with you to the jumpers. I need the rest to stay here and protect the gate. Everyone at Atlantis needs to be armed and have their radio on." Dr Weir ordered.

"Ok then. Lets´go." The second later he and Tayla picked three men and headed to the teleport elevators.

"Rodney, I need you to be prepared with the self destruction command over the city." Dr Weir said.

"What? There are three wraiths and you don´t think we are going to win?"

"It´s to easy." Ronon said. "Why would they only send three wraiths?"

"The tracker can´t find more than three. It´s impossible."

"We don´t know for sure. Where is the wraith now?" Dr Weir said as she gave orders to the soldiers.

"Well now it´s…"

There were a crash in the gate hall and five wraiths ran through the steel doors as blue lights shot the men right forward them.

"…here." Rodney answered and lost the color on his face.

"Fire." Dr Weir shouted at the soldiers. "Rodney, prepare now!"

* * *

_"Dr Weir to Sheppard."_

"Go ahead Elisabeth." John said with a tight grip at the weapon.

_"Five wraiths have stormed the gate hall. Three of them are dead and the two others are somewhere in the torn."_

"Five? I thought it was going to be only three."

_"No. They have found a way to not be tracked."_

"So there´s a chance that it´s not only one wraith at the jumpers?"

_"Correct. Back up is on their way."_

"The wraiths are heading to the residential tower. Send all your back up to there."

_"Ok John, will do."_

"John looked at Teyla and the three soldiers as he nodded the button to open the door to the jumpers' hall.

"Ok, we need to be prepared that it´s not only one wraith. Seems like they have found a way to not being tracked."


	14. Hunted

It was quiet. Too quiet, Mia thought and jumped at the slightest sound.

"Mia to Sheppard."

No answer.

"Mia to Dr Weir."

No answer.

"I can connect whomever I want. Yeah right." She murmured and then jumped up from the bed when she heard a crash outside. She looked through the keyhole.

There was no one there… yet. Something felt wrong and the instinct told her to go out of the room and run and hide. The lock was very slow to open and the panic started to overwhelm her.

"Focus Mia, focus." She whispered to herself and suddenly the door gave up and was unlocked.

"There she is!"

She turned around and at the other end of the corridor there were two wraiths.

As she ran she saw blue lights passed her by.

"Mia to Sheppard. Mia to Dr Weir." She tried and when she saw the teleport elevator around the corner she admitted that she never had felt so relieved before. So little time and so many buttons. She guessed what would be the meeting hall and pushed one button at the screen. Then the elevator opened and it was definitely not the meeting hall outside. It was the technology lab.

"Mia to Sheppard."

No answer.

"Mia to Dr Weir. Mia to Ronon. Mia to Teyla. Mia to Rodney. Mia to one person on this damn island!"

_"Mia?"_

"Oh thanks god. Rodney?"

_"Correct. Are you still in the room?"_

"No." Her voice started to be shaky. "Rodney I have two wraiths after me and I used the teleport elevator to come to the lab. I´ve tried to reach John and Weir but they don´t answer me. What´s going on? What shall I do?"

_"We have trouble with the radio communication. Seems like the wraiths have sabotage the line and only our radio works."_

"Who´s with you? Is John there?"

_"No. For the moment it´s just Radek and me in the control room trying to repair the radio communication. The others are hunting wraiths."_

"Rodney they are after me and I guess there´s just a question of time before they know I´m here. Which button taking me to where you are now?" she asked.

_"The third button from the top at left side."_

"Ok. I´ll be… Oh god no. They…they are coming."

_"Mia you need to…"_

"Rodney? Rodney are you there?"

She knew she was in deep trouble now as she saw the two wraiths coming through the elevator.

* * *

"Tayla. Tayla!"

"Right here Colonel." Tayla said in the dark and the soldiers gathered.

"Ok. It seems like we killed all six. Everybody go back and see what happened with the others. We have no radio communication so stick together. I´m heading to the residential tower."

"I´m going with you." Tayla said.

"No. You have the command. You need to find Dr Weir and the others. That´s an order."

"Understood." Tayla said as she saw him immediately running to the teleport elevator.

* * *

"We know you're here. We can feel the smell of your flesh." The wraith roared and walked by the wardrobe for white lab clothes where she hided. The other one followed and stopped. Now she knew that she was screwed and she took her weapon and shot the wraith and than ran to the elevator. But the other wraith crossed her way so there was a wraith between her and the elevator.

He stood there and smiled with his yellow fangs as the little two dark eyes shimmered against the little light that was left in the lab. She shot him with all bullets in the gun and she widened her eyes when she saw that the wounds were healing again.

She turned around and saw the other wraith in front of her. She was surrounded.

"What do you want from me?" she shouted.

They didn´t answered her. Just pointed their guns at her and she knew that they were going to shoot.


	15. The lab

**Dear readers, Sorry for short chapter. More will come tomorrow.**

**Thanks and take care! **

She closed her eyes and she heard two shots. But instead for hearing her own scream of pain she heard the wraiths and she opened her eyes. The lights turned on and she saw the death face of them both before they felled together at the floor.

"Guess I should give you a better gun next time."

"John." Mia said with shaky voice and he caught her in a hug.

"Are you ok kid?"

"Yes."

"Told you that I was not going to leave you. But you scared the hell out of me when I didn´t find you in my room. So we had lucky that Rodney and Zelenka fixed the radio so they could tell me where you were." Sheppard said.

She sobbed.

"Schh, sweetheart it´s over now. Lets get out of here."

They were about to walk in at the elevator when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait."

"Something wrong?"

"I have been here before."

"Yeah, I showed you the lab a couple of weeks ago." John said unsure.

"Where all solutions and answers are born. The necklace." Mia said and her eyes widened.

"What? Are you ok?"

"The necklace is here in the lab. It´s here where all solutions and answers are born. Right here in the lab and I know where it is." She said and ran further in at the lab.

"Hey, Mia what are you talking about? Where are you going?" He asked and followed her in to the mess.

She stood in front of a dusty big screen with buttons.

"The screen with the blue buttons." She murmured. "Yes I recognize it. The necklace should be just right here somewhere.

She moved some stuff from the desk next to the screen and blew the dust away. Something shimmered in a box. The gold necklace was how she had remembered it and she took it in her hand.

"I found it." She said and looked at the picture in the necklace and suddenly all was like a flashback in her head. Her parents, Atlantis, John and the team.

She closed her eyes for a minute.

"Mia?"

She opened her eyes again and looked at him chocked.

"John…I think I remember…all of it."


	16. The past

**Thanks for reviews, and here comes a longer chapter than yesterdays as promised!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I´ve never been so scared and confused before in my whole life. The wraiths were right here in Atlantis to get me. Well, kill me cause I´m the last survivor from my planet Oka. Thanks for John I am alive and you can´t imagine how near death I was. Dr Weir and the other had been locked up so that´s why nobody else than John, Teyla and their men could rescue me. I´m glad that nobody wasn´t seriously hurt because of me. John have told me many times to not think about it that way, but actually I can´t ignore that they have put their life in risk just for me. But I´m very thankful for what they they did as they also protected my child._

_The team think that the wraiths are looking for my necklace and they know I have it, but still we doesn´t know what´s so special about it. Rodney is very eager to analyze it but he and the others know that I need some time with it before I can let it go again. I have much to think about cause my memory is back. I remember all of the past; Oka, my parents and how John and the team found me. I remember how close I got to John and how my heart was broken when I was sent away. We have decided to talk about my memories tonight at the balcony, just he and me. _

* * *

He saw her leaning at the railing as she looked up at the stars with a smile.

"It´s a beautiful night tonight." He said and stood next to her.

"Indeed. I just thought about those nights you showed me the stars when I was little and I couldn´t sleep. Guess that´s why I go out here when I can´t sleep."

"Yeah. You liked the stars and I learned you how to make figures of them." He said. "And then you relaxed and you fell asleep in my arms."

The tears came in her eyes and he laid an arm around her.

"I remember that. I felt so safe and you were like a second father to me."

He sighed.

"Mia I…I don´t know what you have been through but I know life hasn´t been easy for you. The decision about sending you away…"

"It´s ok. I know you did it for protecting me." She interrupted him.

He nicked and there was a minute of silence. Suddenly she laughed.

"What?" he asked and smiled questing.

"I remember when you got really mad at me that time I broke…Hmm what was it you said?...every DAMN rule?"

He laughed with her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you were out and sneaking around."

"Yeah I noticed." She said and soon the smile disappeared and she got serious. "I thought you maybe wanted to know what happened after I arrived at Earth."

"Hey, don´t feel pressure. You don´t have to do this now."

"But I want to. I have waited so long to tell you this story." She said.

"Then go ahead. You can stop whenever you want."

She took a big breath.

"I was sent to an orphanage…"

* * *

**9 years earlier**

The other kids looked at her as the woman escort her. One boy stuck his tongue out while a girl made a little smile at her.

"Listen everybody. This is Mia and she is new here. Say hello." Sofie said.

"Hello Mia." The kids said at the same time.

"So Mia. Maybe you want to tell something about yourself?"

Mia looked scared at the children and the 50 years old woman with an old-fashioned grey skirt and a white shirt.

"Ok then. I will show your room."

They walked through a long corridor with yellow walls and some old ugly paintings. Suddenly they stopped at door "9" and Sofie opened the door.

"Here it is." She said and pointed over the little rigid room with a bed, a desk and a little window. "Home sweet home!"

Mia didn´t make a sound. She walked in at the room and touched the bed and then looked outside over the courtyard.

"I´ve noticed that you don't say much. Don´t think that you´re more special than the others just because you are so quiet. Everybody here have lost their mum and dad and have nobody, just like you."

The tears couldn´t stay behind the eyes and Mia started to cry of fear. Since she left Atlantis everything she wanted was to throw herself in Johns arms, feel his smell of safety and hear his calming voice that everything was going to be ok.

"Ok then. Stay here and cry. But I think it´s a good idea to realize fact and stop crying. Nobody wants to adopt a crybaby." Sofie said arrogant and then she left Mia alone.

This was her first day at the orphan, and soon she would realize that it would only get worse.


	17. Rebecca

Next morning Mia woke up 6 AM of a clock rang. The noise of doors and children was outside. She felt exhausted and the body didn't wanted to go up. She decided to ignore the clock outside and she fell asleep again, but she woke up half an hour later of a big slam at the door and Sofie marched in.

"What makes you think that you don't need to go up when the clock rings?"

Mia couldn´t make a noise.

"Very well. You missed breakfast. Lunch is about five hours." Sofia said and then slammed the door when she walked out.

After her shakings was gone Mia fell asleep again and woke up five hours later. She had pain in her stomach because of the hunger. Suddenly she saw the doorknob moving and a girl in her own age with blond hair came in at her room.

"Hi, my name is Rebecca. You´re Mia right?" She said and smiled.

"Y…Yes."

"Well, It´s lunch now. Do you want to go with me?"

Mia nicked and felt relieved that someone was nice to her.

She followed the girl out to the dining room where all other kids sat at the long table. They stared at her and she felt uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at huh?" Rebecca snapped at them. "Mia, don´t care about them. They only stare at you cause you´re new."

They started to eat and Mia threw the food in herself.

"So where are you from?" one boy asked over the table.

Mia didn´t answered and looked down at her plate with the meatballs and potatoes that didn´t found place in her.

"Can´t you talk?" He asked and the other children laughed.

"Yes she can but she doesn´t want to speak with you, your rat." Rebecca said.

"What did you call me?" The boy said leaning over the table.

"You heard me Charlie." Rebecca said cocky.

Suddenly he threw potatoes in her face and she threw meatballs at him. The food war had begun.

"What is going on here?" Sofia shouted as she came in at the dining room.

"They started." The boy said and pointed at Rebecca and Mia.

Sofia stared angrily at them.

"We did not!" Rebecca protested.

"Don´t lie to me Rebecca Kaylon! You have started food war before. And you." She said and ponted at Mia. "I´ve never thought that the first thing you would do here was to start food war."

"But…" Rebecca tried.

"No but." Sofie said and then slapped both Rebecca and Mia at their chins.

* * *

**Present time**

"In that moment I understood for real that I was in hell and I hate myself that I was so afraid that I didn´t do anything more than just being scared for that old witch. But at least I had Rebecca. We become best friends and we always supported each other. But we both knew "that day" would come sooner or later."

"The day one of you was going to be adopted?" John asked.

"Yes. I was seven years old when my first family adopted me…"

* * *

**8 years earlier**

Mia looked at the man and the woman that sat on chairs right forward her. Both were in age of 30. The man had a costume and back slick dark hair and the woman wore a pink dress and had short blond hair.

"Mia, say hello to Mr and Mrs Wilson. They are going to be your new parents." Sofie said.

"Hi." Mia said quietly and they shook her hand.

"She´s adorable." The woman said excited to Sofie.

After the small talk with her new parents she walked out of Sofies office where Rebecca waited.

"So how were they?" She asked.

"Actually ok." Mia said and she saw how Rebecca wanted her to say the opposite.

"I´m going to miss you."

"Me too. I´ve never had a friend like you before."

"Well, I´ve never had a friend from another planet before." Rebecca said and smiled.

"You´re the only one who believes me." Mia murmured. "The others says that I´m a lire."

"Yeah I know. But I think you telling the truth."

There was a silent minute and they both were in their own thoughts as they walked to their rooms.

"Mia?" Rebecca said and broke the silence.

"Yes."

"Do you think that John some day are coming back for you?"

Mia smiled.

"Yes, I know he will."


	18. Charlie

**Present time**

"I lived with Josh and Sally for 9 months. They were good people, at first. We were like a family and I really thought they liked me. But when a "miracle" thing happened to them and Sally got pregnant I was no longer so popular. I felt very outside as they spend more and more time together without me and I always had a baby sitter. One day they called me to the kitchen table. They said that I deserved a family that could spend more time with me. Well, I was only seven years old but even I knew that was the translation of: We don´t want you anymore. So after three days I was back at the orphanage. But I had my best friend there and you can´t imagine how happy she was when I came back, and I was very relived to see her too. But I was not relived to see Sofie. Of course she said that everything was my fault because I had told them my "imagination story" about Atlantis."

* * *

**8 Year earlier**

"Charlie!" Sofie shouted over the playground.

Everyone looked at Charlie as the angry women walked with giant strides at the boy with blond hair that started to look really scared where he sat at the swing.

"I know you stole the cookies. Where are they?"

He shooke his head.

"Don´t even try lying me. Get up from that swing. I said GET UP!"

Suddenly two chocolate cookies fell out of his pocket.

Sofie took his arm and then drag him in to the big yellow building. Mia saw his scared face as they passed by her on the way and she knew what was going to happen to him.

"No Mia, don´t. You are going to be punished too." Rebecca said as she saw Mia walking after them.

But Mia didn´t heard. She crept after them and saw how Sofie slapped the boy. The woman was about to slap him in the face once more.

"No, please don´t do it!" Mia cried.

Sofie and Charlie looked surprised at her and Mia ran to her and kicked her in the leg.

"Let him be!"

Charlie looked at Sofie that drag the little brave girl to another room where he started to hear screams and crying.

* * *

**Present time**

John held his arms around her as she was leaning against his chest.

"I wasn´t able to stand up for days. One of my eyes were blue and the rest of my body just…Hurt. They called a doctor that came to the orphanage and Sofie lied that I had fallen from a swing and that stupid doctor believed what she said. But what I hate the most of all was that I was too scared to say something. And the others too. They thought that if they said something they were going be punished just like me. And I understand them. But even today I can´t understand why I didn´t told someone anything. Why, why, why?"

"Hey, sweetheart. The thing you did to that little boy was so brave and I´m sure he always will remember the girl that once saved him." John said comforting to her and felt her tears wet down his shirt.

"He would be remembering what I did to him his whole life." Mia sobbed. "Five months later Charlie was diagnosed with leukemia and died two weeks after they found out at the hospital."


	19. New home

**Dear readers,** **sorry for late upload of chapter. I will try to upload two times/week instead of everyday because lack of time.**

**Thank you all for kind reviews and tips.**

**Take care!**

"When I was 10 years old I have had three more adoptions. The first family ended with the parents were not ready for a child and the second family with the parents divorced so they didn´t wanted me anymore. I felt like a toy that they finally got tired of. Rebecca has had one family and it ended pretty much the same way like for me. I thought of Atlantis every day and the dreamed that you one day would come back for me never died.

One day Sofie called me to her office. I sighed and knew it was another couple that wanted to play some months with the doll."

* * *

**5 years earlier**

As many times she walked in at Sofies office prepared to meet a new couple.

"Mia, say hello to Mr. Trevor Steel."

"Hello Mia." The man said as he turned around and looked at Mia. He had curly sand blond hair and when he smiled with both eyes and mouth at her she felt something she never felt before. Maybe a feeling of trust, honesty or even safety?

"I like your shirt Mia. Is it The Lost City, Atlantis?" he asked.

Mia nicked with a smile.

"Well, she is very… obsessed to Atlantis and science fiction." Sofie said hesitantly.

"Lucky you that I like science fiction too. Have you seen the Star Wars movies?"

"I…"

"Yes she has." Sofie said before Mia could say something. "And it´s a movie. Right mia? Not for real."

"Yes but Atlantis…"

"Mia, go out and play and let me and Mr. Steel talk alone." She interrupted her again and looked at Trevor that then looked at Mia.

"Well, my friend. I guess we can speak Atlantis and Star Wars little later."

"Ok." Mia said and smiled.

* * *

"I guess it´s time again Bec." Mia said as she kicked a little rock at the ground and looked at her new adoptive parent over her shoulder. He was leaning at his Mercedes and enjoyed the sun.

"Yeah. So how long will you be gone this time? Rebecca asked.

"Actually Bec, I think he´s ok. He´s not like the others."

"Wh…What do you mean?" Bec asked and her eyes become sad.

Mia didn´t know how to say to her best friend that this might was goodbye. For real.

It was like Bec read her thoughts and she nicked to answer and then hugged her.

"Bye Bec." Mia said.

"Bye."

Rebecca saw Mia go in the car and the next minute she was gone.

* * *

Trevor was 30 years old man that lived in a big blue house that he had inherited from his parents that the year before had died in a car accident. He gave Mia her own room with science fiction wallpapers and before it was time to go to bed they always saw one episode of Star Wars or Star Trek and before she fell asleep she told him about Atlantis and he was the first adult that actually listened to her stories. One time she even asked him if he believed her.

"Well, is it true kiddo?" He had asked.

"Yes." She had answered.

"Well then, if you said so I believe you." He had said with a smile. In that moment she knew that she had found right adoptive parent.

One month later the clock was 3 am and the school clock rang out and it was end of the day. With heavy feet she walked out of school and saw that Trevor was speaking with the principal. She knew she was in trouble.

"I will speak to her Mr. Smith." She heard him say and in the moment they saw Mia, Mr. Smith said goodbye to Trevor and walked away.

He looked worried at her.

"Hey kiddo. Are you ok? I heard you were at the principle today."

"I´m sorry." Mia said.

"What happened?"

"I fight with a kid in my class."

"Why?" he asked.

"They were making fun of me because I have had so many parents and they bet with each other that I will be back at the orphanage in three months."

"Ok, first of all, we don´t fight. If your classmates are making fun of you, speak with an adult. Ok?"

She nicked.

"Ok then. And second, I won´t take you back to the orphanage little miss troublemaker. You´re my kid now and I wont leave you, Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good kiddo. Well, ok. As punishment, no Star Wars tonight." He said serious.

She looked down and nicked.

"You think I´m crazy? One night without Star Wars? Forget it. Lets go to the park and get some ice cream." He laughed and lifted her up at his shoulders.


	20. Crazy?

"The reason I wanted to meet you both was to ask you how Mia is doing home." The psychologist said as she crossed her legs and looked at Mia and Trevor.

"I´m fine." Mia said.

"Well, your teacher Mrs Pattern is very worried for you."

"Why´s that?" Trevor asked and looked serious at Mrs Thompson.

"Mia have told many…stories to the other kids in the school. Stories about…Atlantis?" she said and looked at Mia.

Mia nicked.

"So what´s wrong with that?" Trevor asked and Mia could hear anger in his voice.

"Mia says that the stories are true and the other kids start fighting with her because they call her a liar. And actually you need friends Mia."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Mr Steel. Please calm down. Mia is a very smart kid, maybe the smartest in her class. But she is alone and need to fit in instead of start a fight with her classmates because of some stories."

"But they are true!" Mia shouted.

"Hey Mia, I do the talk." Trevor said and took her hand. "Look, Mrs Sanderson. Mia is just a kid and you can´t just change of who she is. But I promise that I will talk with her about the fighting. Right Mia?"

He looked at her and she knew that she would be grounded for sure.

"Ok then." Mrs Sanderson said.

* * *

"Kiddo. Are you alright?" He asked and walked in at Mias room. He knew that she had cried and she didn´t answered him. "Hey, I know this is hard for you and that the stories are important to you. But the other kids are jealous of you because they are so amazing. I think it´s best for you to keep them home. And you´re not grounded anymore. If you promise me to not fight again, ok?"

"O…Ok." She said.

"I think you need to sleep now little girl. You look exhausted." Trevor said and kissed her good night and then walked out of the room.

Mia jumped down from the bed to look up in the black sky with the shining stars.

"Please come and take me back. I don´t want to be on earth. Please, please, please." She begged in the dark with tears rolling down her chin. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling in her and she heard the words: _Everything will be ok Flowie._

* * *

Present time

"Every night before bedtime and when Trevor didn´t heard, I begged to the sky to take me back. But at the same time I felt bad because I didn´t wanted to leave Trevor. He was a nice person and he was the closest father I never had. I…I loved him."

"What happened with him?" John asked.

"He died in a car accident. One day he was going to pick me up at school and was late so he drove at red light. I was mad at him for being so dumb and I was mad at me because of my stupid wishes to leave Earth. I was so sad. But I know it was either his fault or I. It was an accident. The funeral was on a Tuesday and on Wednesday I was back at the orphanage.

* * *

She was lying on her bed and John sat beside her. It was late and Mia was too tired for keep telling the story.

"I will continue another day."

"Whenever you want sweetie." John said as he stroke her hair from her face as she took one hand at her stomach. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I´m fine." She said.

"Mia."

"What? I said I was fine."

"No you´re not." John said and forced her to look in his eyes. "Tell me."

"Ok…" she sighed. "I´m just… Scared. This is too much for me. I can´t handle it. How am I going to raise a kid when I´m a kid myself? I´m so screwed."

"No you´re not. You´re going to be fine and we are going to help you." John explained.

Mia yawned.

"And I guess it´s really time for you to sleep."

"Yeah I guess… I know I´ve been very… Difficult. But can I ask you a favor to… Well… wait to go until I fall asleep. I easily have nightmares so I thought if I felt safe when…"

"I´ll stay as long as you want to." John said and Mia smiled tired and then felled asleep.


End file.
